A barcode is a machine-readable product identifier used by retailers and manufacturers to identify, track, ship, package, and/or sell goods. Examples of barcodes include a universal product codes (UPC) or a matrix barcode. A barcode may be located on a product package, tag, sticker on the product, a card, or other location associated with the product. To read the barcode, a scanner must be within proximity to the barcode to enable the scanning device to read information encoded within the barcode and/or retrieve other information from a database corresponding to the barcode. Additionally, the barcode position relative to the scanner affects readability of the barcode by the scanner. Users typically manually perform a visual search of the item to find the barcode on the product and correctly position the barcode prior to scanning. This manual procedure may be tedious and time consuming for users.
Moreover, the barcode location on one product is often different than the barcode location on a different product. Therefore, even if a user is familiar with the location of the barcode on one product, the user may still encounter difficulty locating the barcode on other products. Manually scanning barcodes on multiple different products in this manner may be inefficient and frustrating for users.